Wait for the Sun
by GreysonEzra
Summary: Kaoru


Kaoru sat back on his feet next to the toilet, wiping his mouth and pushing his hair away with the back of his hand. He grimaced at what he saw in the porcelain bowl, his arms felt heavy as he reached up and flushed, using the corner of the counter to pull himself off the floor. He ignored the wet spots on his knees caused by the fact that Hikaru had once again not wiped up the water he managed to track all over the floor when he got out of the shower. With eyes just begging to be closed he investigated the mirror, taking in his pale skin flanked by dull hair.

He didn't have the energy to brush his teeth again, instead leaning under the faucet to catch some water in his mouth. He swishes it around, getting the worst of the acidic taste out of his mouth. Spitting, he casts one last glance into the mirror before dragging his exhausted body back out into the bedroom that he often shares with his brother. He crawls into bed next to Hikaru, staring at his brother's back and the rising and falling of his deep sleeping breaths.

Once safely back in bed he pressed a pillow against his stomach and curled tightly around it, hoping that he dozes off shortly.

The next day Kaoru drug himself through a day of classes, feeling slightly better, glad that it seems like whatever flu bug he had seemed to catch was making it's way out. The last class of the day was shared with Haruhi and Hikaru, the latter of whom shook him awake after everyone else had left.

"Hey Kao, you feeling okay?" Haruhi asked, watching as Hikaru helped the younger twin out of his chair.

"Huh?" Kaoru vocalized, looking around before his eyes landed on the female host. "Oh, I'm fine, just a little tired. Didn't sleep well last night. I think I caught a flu bug." Haruhi eyed him concernedly, moving to his other side as Hikaru began to basically drag him to the Club Room.

"Why didn't you stay home? Hikaru could've brought you your work?" She questioned, and he straightened up a little even as his body was screaming at him, it seemed odd to him that something so silent could feel so loud.

He pulled away from both of his helpers and began to walk on his own, pressing his book into the most painful part of his gut and shrugged. "Being home alone and sick is boring." It was left at that, he didn't dare to tell her that he had been feeling almost consistently sick for a while.

The group of three slid in through the large club room doors and made their way in to complete chaos. Tamaki was already sulking in a corner as Honey- Senpai napped and Kyoya clacked away on his laptop, his eyes hidden by the sharp glare off of his glasses. Mori-Senpai was acting as Honey's stoic guardian as per usual and seemed to perk up as the other hosts made their way into the room. His eyes raked over the new arrivals, landing on Kaoru. He picked up on the stumbling gait of the younger man and how exhausted he seemed as he allowed himself to fall onto the plush sofas dotting the expansive room. Hikaru perched protectively near him on the sofa, speaking to Haruhi in voices that Mori- Senpai believed were meant to be hushed.

The younger Hitachiin twin now had all of Mori's attention and he watched with eagle eyes as the boy slumped against the back of the sofa, his arms wrapped protectively over his abdomen. He was momentarily distracted as Honey rolled and mumbled in his sleep, eyes scanning the room he noted the new position of Tamaki, talking with Kyoya about something and Haruhi and Kyoya heading toward the back room off of Music Room 3, presumably to begin preparing for the guests to arrive.

Mori noted with concern that Kaoru's face twisted with pain as he slept. Peeking at Honey he sees that the small boy is easily taking up less than half of the large bed in which he napped. Mori shrugged himself out of the chair and slinked over to Kaoru, lifting the sleeping boy into his arms. Mori was shocked with the sharp edges that the boy seemed to be made of, all knees and elbows and ribs, way too light for a boy of his age. He tucked Kaoru safely into his arm and walked him back over to the canopy covered bed, sweeping back the duvet and laying the boy out.

At this point the other Hosts watched silently as Mori sat back into his chair and pulled out a book, casting more looks at the bed than what was entirely necessary.

Half an hour later Honey had woken up, casting a surprised look at the other boy in the bed, sleeping yet clutching the pillow with white knuckles. As carefully as he could he slid from the bed and got settled at his table, waiting for his cousin to join him. When the taller man didn't come immediately Honey walked back over and rested a hand on his knee, dragging the man's attention from the boy on the bed. Mori knew he was caught watching Kaoru and a blush spread across his cheeks.

Mori's POV

A blush spreads across my cheeks as Mitskuni looks at me with a knowing look. In my embarrassment I stand too quickly, knocking the chair I had been sitting on to the floor. I gaze toward Kaoru as the loud noise resonates through the room drawing the attention of my fellow hosts. The boy in the bed is hardly phased, not waking as I had worried.

"I'm sure Kao-Chan is fine." My cousin encouraged, taking me by the land and leading me to our table, "The girls will be here soon!" I nod stoically, the thought of how light Kaoru was in my arms resonating in my head, distracting me. Everyone in the room slowly dissolves back into their conversations, Haruhi and Hikaru carrying cakes and coffee to the various tables.

Shortly after that, the girls arrive, anyone who came looking for the twins glancing at the bed in the corner, I can't help but find myself doing the same. Kaoru sleeps through most of the day's hosting. I'm wiping some cake off of Honey's face as the girls melt in their seats when I hear rustling and moving from under the duvet, it is joined by another sound, a rather unpleasant one.

Kaoru's POV

When I wake up I'm warm, at first it is nice but then I am suffocating. I push the blankets down. It's still too hot, but I am freezing. I don't remember going home and getting into bed but that is where I must be I think in the briefest passing as I begin to gag. No, not now, I plead with myself as a look around and begin to recognize the familiar smells and noises of a busy host club afternoon. I try to keep it down but the longer I try to hold back the pain in my stomach grows worse. This is usually the point when I would be standing, running to the bathroom so I don't wake up Hikaru but my head is spinning, the world is spinning. Then I can feel it coming, I lean over the edge of the bed, even that taking all of my energy. Everything that I had managed to force down comes rushing back up, splashing the floor. I can hear screaming and people, but it seems distant, too far away to be real. Forcing my eyes open I am still facing the floor but now I see shoes and although I know I have bigger things to worried about I am suddenly very worried about their shoes.

I feel my limp body being pulled from the sheets and I'm being held, hot tears are running down my face, mixing with sweat. I'm done vomiting but no less miserable than when I started. My head Is resting on someone's chest, being swayed gently as they walk. Suddenly we are still, sitting and I can see a trash can next to me. I am starting to wake up and I look around slowly, seeing glimpses of the faces of the concerned hosts as they usher girls through the doors, leaving teacups and half-eaten sweets in their wake. I lift my head just enough to take in the fact that Mori-senpai is the one holding me, arms wrapped tightly as if this is an outside threat that he can fight. His large hand rubs my arm and pushes hair out of my face where it was clinging to my forehead, plastered in place by sweat.

As the last of the girls filter out one by one the hosts begin to walk over and I can see the concern and it devastates me. I press my head into the crook of Mori-senpai's neck, sighing as the coolness of his skin transfers to my flushed forehead. Everyone is chattering amongst themselves and I can hear some questions that I'm sure I'm meant to answer but moving my mouth seems like just too much work.

"Haruhi," I hear Kyoya call out, sounding further away than the rest of the voices, somehow sounding more collected than the rest of the panic but his resolve beginning to crack. I can hear them chattering hurriedly in low voices and I see plenty of panicked glances in my direction. One by one the rest of the hosts are called to stand by Kyoya near the edge of the bed, pulling back the canopy and talking quickly. Mori and I ate the only ones left on the sofa near the windows. I close my eyes and must doze off because next time open them Kyoya is squatting near my head, when he sees my eyes open he begins to talk. "Kaoru, I called an ambulance, they should be here soon…" He trails off and I can feel panic building.

"B-but..." I look around meeting sets of teary eyes. "It's just the flu, I just puked… I'm not dying." With that I can see Hikaru and Tamaki cling to each other, a strange sight, Haruhi has Honey, his face hidden in her side. "I-I'm not dying right..?" I wheeze out, panicking and feel the grip tighten slightly.

"Of course not." Kyoya laughs in a not so convincing way, "It is just to make sure you're okay." I look up at the man who has me in his arms and he nods, allowing me to settle back into his arms.

"Sleep." Mori senpai grunts out. The only sense of normality in this entire situation. Feeling the nausea well up again I lean over the trash can and after expelling what else was in my stomach I see what had everyone so worried. In the trash can was blood, quite a bit from what I can see. "What is that…" is all I say before I pass out.


End file.
